Dear Uchiha Itachi
by sasusaku779
Summary: Sakura thanks Uchiha Itachi for the sacrifice he took.


**Disclaimer: DNON**

* * *

Dear Uchiha Itachi,

Hi!

I know you're in a world beyond our reach and you probably will never receive this letter, but I feel I must try and thank you.

Oh, dear me, I haven't formally introduced myself yet! My name is Har-Uchiha Sakura. Excuse me for the error, I do it a lot! I just got married to your brother a few weeks ago and I haven't gotten used to the surname yet! But, I'm proud to be an Uchiha and I must thank you for that.

When we first heard about Uchiha Itachi's betrayal and his treacherous actions, I was too young to fully understand the complexity of the situation and I apologize for that. I formed a judgement of you based on what other said and I never doubted it. So in my eyes, you were treacherous murderering psychopath. I saw how betrayed Sasuke-kun felt and I felt so much hatred for you. I hated you for putting him through that. I hated you for turning him into a sullen, broody child. You see, I had the biggest crush on him before the massacre. I watched how he interacted with you and how he was all smiles. I'm pretty sure you caught me watching him that one time. Oh! I'm rambling! There's just so much I want to tell you and I haven't been able to organize my thoughts yet. After all, I am a newly wed and I can't help but feel joyful and excited! But it comes with a cost! I can't seem to keep things organized. Sasuke-kun teases me about it all the time!

Anyway, I saw how different he was after the massacre. Understandably. He had been through a lot and it must have been dreadful for him. But Uchiha-san, it must have been infinite times more difficult for you. You had to live with the hatred of all Konoha citizens directed towards you. Even more than that, you had to live with Sasuke-kun's hate for you. You saw how driven he was when you ran into each other the few times you did during our teenage years. It must have been heartbreaking to see so much despise in his eyes. My heart hurts for you Uchiha-san. The truth is a great burden for us now, and you tried to keep it from burdening us. I'm so sorry for blaming you for all the bad things in Sasuke-kun's life. I know you knew what you were getting into, but it still wasn't fair. I talked to Sasuke-kun about the fairness of life and he was very patient in trying to help me understand, but I still don't like it. All I can say is I'm so sorry.

It's incredible how much you loved your brother. In all honesty, Uchiha-san, I don't know if I could have taken the fall for all of this. I'm weak hearted and you're just so strong. I admire you and your brother so much Uchiha-san and I regret that we were never formally introduced to each other as family.

Sasuke-kun loves you Uchiha-san. He doesn't say it so explicitly, but I was with him after you revealed the truth and I saw how terrible he felt. I know Sasuke-kun feels cheated out of life and he wakes up sweating in the middle of the night because of the nightmares, but Uchiha-san, I'm here for him now. Do not worry! I shall take care of him.

Uchiha-san, there's so much I want to tell you. So much!

Naruto and Sasuke-kun are out training right now. Did you know? Naruto and Hinata got married? and before my marriage to your brother! Who knew Naruto had the balls (excuse my language) to ask the question. I was extremely surprised! Naruto is Sasuke-kun's best friend. No, I'm wrong, Naruto is like Sasuke-kun's brother. I've never seen a bond like that. There's just so much love and hate in that relationship. Naruto has been there for Sasuke-kun as well and he's been there in ways I could never have been. Sometimes, I used feel jealous of the relationship the two shared! Don't tell Sasuke-kun that. He would never relent in his teasing.

You've met Kakashi, have you not? I know you have, but I'm not sure you remember him. He's the pervert who was known for holding the orange book in front of his face. Kakashi may not be the father yours and Sasuke-kun's father was, but I think, he helped fill that void. In the past, Kakashi took special interest in Sasuke-kun and helped push him to be as strong as possible, not just physically, but mentally as well. He's the one who taught us about friendship and comradery. Are you familiar with the bell test? Well, basically Kakashi just wanted us to work together. It took us a while, but we passed it. Just barely!

i don't think there was ever anyone to fill in for a motherly role, and I'm sad for that, but Sasuke-kun is just fine now. I'm here to take care of him. Itachi-san, I think it's okay to call you that now, I love him very much. I love Uchiha Sasuke with all my heart and I want you to know I will always take care of him. Sasuke-kun sometimes feels uncomfortable with all of this affection, but I want him to know how much I love him and I tell you this because I want you to know that he is safe with him. I will do my very best to never hurt him. You've taught me a lot about bravery and love! I hope I can live up to it all! I look forward to my life as Uchiha Sakura.

Oh! My mother has taken a special liking to Sasuke-kun! She's always feeding him stuff! I'm afraid he's going to blow up into a pumpkin with the amount of food he consumes, but it's okay, I wouldn't love him any less!

What I'm trying to say is, thank you for saving Sasuke-kun. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Your sister-in-law,

Uchiha Sakura

* * *

"Oi. Who are you writing that novel to?" A sweaty and wet Sasuke came up from behind and hugged her to him.

"Ew! Sasuke-kun, you're disgusting," Sakura smiled and folded the letter, "I was writing to your brother."

Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his brother and something sweet inside of Sakura caused her to turn around and kiss his sweaty lips.

"I know it's stupid, but I really believe he will read it one way or another. I just wanted to let him know how much I appreciated him."

Sasuke tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes savoring the feel of having someone who cared for him in his arms. "What are you going to do with it?"

Sakura ignored the stench and pushed herself closer to him, "I was thinking about leaving it at his memorial."

"I'll come with you."

Sakura smiled broadly and pushed him away, "Okay! But you need to shower first."

Sasuke took the letter from her hand and dropped it on the table behind him, "Fine," he swept her off her feet, "but you're coming with me first."

**This is the first new story I've posted in years! It's a little different I suppose, but I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote after I read the most recent chapter of Naruto! I actually don't keep up with the manga anymore, but for some reason, I checked it out today and voila! **

**Again, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review?**

**Sasusaku779**


End file.
